Fortress Frontier
by DeathPokemonSkullferno
Summary: My 1st fic.Set a year after Sinnoh. Ash went to Jhoto for the Super Leaguemade it up!. Introduces TJ Storm a friend of Ash.Rated T 4 mild language n sex refs. AshMay, TjLucy.Njoy n leave a review pleez! Tis done!
1. Goin Home

FORTRESS FRONTIER:

The boat to Pallet Town cut through the water like a hot knife through butter. On board were Pokémon Trainer Extraordinaire Ash Ketchum, his girl friend May Maple, May's kid brother Max and Pokémon Breeder to be, Brock. The four friends couldn't wait to get to Pallet Town; each one had their own reason: Ash couldn't wait to see his mother, Prof. Oak, Tracey and even Prof Oak's homosexual grandson Gary again. May couldn't to go back and see the Kanto Region again. Brock's reason was that he was getting the next boat to Valencia Island so he could go visit Prof. Ivy. And Max, well he couldn't wait to eat!!

On the boat Ash and May were watching the sunset… "It's so beautiful!" exclaimed May. "I know, but not as beautiful as you!" replied Ash "Oh Ash you're making me blush!" Suddenly Ash kissed May (it wasn't a peck for that matter!!!!). May was surprised but went with it anyway because she enjoyed it whenever he kissed her.  
Meanwhile, Brock and Max were playing Poké Wars 3 on the onboard PS3: (Poké Station 3) and Max was winning! "Eat my Onix Tank Rock Cannon!!" roared Brock, "Hahahahaha! You missed Brock! Now witness the power of my Pikachu Infantry Units!!" "Damn! You killed me you Assface!!" Brock complained. "_Le duh!_ That's the whole point of VS. Battles, Brock!!" "That's it I'm going seeing what Ash and May are up to! Come On Pikachu!" (By the way did I mention that Pikachu was with them?)

So, Brock went up onto the deck and what did he see? You guessed it!! Ash and May were still smooching when Brock got up there! "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON??" shouted Brock. May was so startled that she accidentally bit Ash's tongue! "ARGH! Whad wad dad fow?" asked Ash who was unable to talk properly because of what May did. "Yeah Brock? What _was_ that for?" asked May. "Well, I was saying that you shouldn't be kissing and stuff like that around me!" said Brock. "Why? Is it because you can't find a girl who loves you back? Or is it because even Max has a better love life than you?" teased Ash whose tongue was after healing. Ash, May and Pikachu started to laugh as Brock suddenly realised what Ash just said. "Hey!! What do you mean Max has a better love life than me?" "He was goin' with Liza until she broke it off." replied May. "He did? Hey! There's still no reason to mock me!!" "But it's true!" "I don't give a crap!" Suddenly Max walked in. "We're almost there. Oh by the way, Liza called me to tell me that she's sorry for dumping me and wants to go with me again after I get back to Hoenn." he said. "Damnit!" Brock muttered under his breath.

A few minutes later they made land in Pallet Town. Ash spotted his mom and Mr. Mime waiting on the pier. Mr. Mime was the first to see them, "Mime!" he told Delia but she had already seen them. "Mom!" cried Ash. "Oh Ash you're back! How was the Jhoto Super League?" "It was great. I came third!" he showed Delia his Bronze Super Badge as May, Max and Brock got off the boat. "Guys I better go because the boat to Valencia will be leaving soon" "Ok, Brock we'll see you some other time." "Call me!" Brock left and the others headed back to Prof. Oak's Lab. Suddenly Ash saw a big building in the distance which he had never seen before. "Hey Mom, whats that building over there? I've never seen it before." "I hear its a new Battle Facility for the Battle Frontier. Don't ask me who the Frontier Brain is though cos I dont know." "Wow, it's huge!!!" exclaimed Max. "You can say that again!!" said May. "Nice isn't it" Ash?" came a familiar voice. "Huh? Oh hey TJ! Yeah it's cool!" TJ was an old friend/rival of Ash's from Four Island. ""May, Max you remember TJ right?" "Yeah. He's the guy you kept losing to in battles!!!" chirped May. "You Assface! You didn't have to say that!!" shouted Ash as May and Max started giggling. "It is true though ," said TJ "by the way May did I forget to mention that you look prettier than ever?" "Don't try it Tege she's mine!" snapped Ash. "Sheesh! I was only complementing her no need to eat my head off!!!!" "Sorry. So what have you been up to?" "I'll explain at dinner. You see I was talking to your mom and she has a banquet fit for a king, queen and Snorlax put together! And she invited me over too!" "!Come on kids the party is on at Prof Oaks lab." explained Delia.


	2. TJ's Secret

"Yum! This food is great Mrs Ketchum!" "No problem Max!" "So, TJ are you ready to explain what you've been up to?" asked Ash. "Hmm...Where to start? Well I'm going with Lucy…" "You mean the Pike Queen?" asked May. "Yeah, why?" "Well you know she liked Brock right?" "Yes but she realised I was the better man!!" "He's not going to be happy about this..." "Shup May! Anyway as you know I beat the Battle Frontier so Scott invited me here to check on the Battle Fortress, that's the name of the facility, he was going to ask you but your mom said you were away so it was pointless." TJ explained. "Who's the Frontier Brain?" asked Max. "I don't know but I know one thing, seeing as Ash has beaten the Frontier he must challenge this guy too before he can truly be crowned champion." "What about you? Don't you have to battle him too?" asked Ash. "Um…. Yeah of course, why do you ask?" Max gave May one of those looks that says_ something's up_ and understanding what was going on she gave Ash a one of those hand signals that says_ come here you dumb ass_. "What?" asked Ash. "He's up to something," explained Max who had a hunch about what TJ was saying, "Keep an eye on him."

TJ took Ash and May over to the Battle Fortress. Scott was there wearing his usual Hawaiian shirt along with a hard hat. All the Frontier Brains were there too as well as a heck lot of builders, TJ's little sister Emma, a nervous looking guy and a Team Rocket member. TJ went over to Lucy and kissed her. "Hey Baby how are things?" he asked. "Great, now that you're here anyway!" Lucy replied. "I was only gone for 40 minutes!" "TJ , every minute I spend without you near me seems like a day!" "I know, listen I have to talk to Ash right now, but we can have some fun later!!" They both smile as TJ headed to Ash who was trying to fight off the Rocket man while the nervous looking guy was giggling uncontrollably. "Give me your Pokémon!!" "No way!" "Ha ha ha! It's OK Ash he's not really with Team Rocket!" The Rocket member removed his hat and shades to reveal TJ's friend Owen. "Hey Ash, May, remember me?" "Oh yeah! You're Owen TJ's friend." "Yeah and this is Henry." Owen said introducing the nervous guy." Hello." said Henry politely. "Owen I never knew you were working with Team Rocket!" exclaimed May. "I'm not. I'm actually working with the Police Force. They sent me in as a spy." "Wow!!" exclaimed a gob smacked May. "The job pays well too!" Owen told May, winking. "Anyway what do you think?" asked Emma who just joined the conversation. "Of what?" "The Battle Facility you Assface!!" "Oh, it's great!" "Yeah did you know that…_mmff_!" Emma couldn't finish what she was going to say as Owen and Henry covered her mouth! "Is it hard?" asked May. "What?" asked TJ, very surprised with what May had just said. "The construction, you mentioned you were helping out." "Oh yeah it is."

**Later that evening at the ****Poké Inn where the Frontier Brains were staying…**

"He doesn't know does he?" asked Lucy who was kissing TJ passionately . "No the dumb ass doesn't have a clue!" replied TJ, slipping his hand up Lucy's top to feel her breasts. "You should tell him." "I know but the Fortress will be done tomorrow and my birthday is two days afterwards…" he was cut short as Brandon and Noland came into the room. "Holy crap! What are you two doing here?!?" asked a surprised TJ who stepped in front of Lucy to hide what he was doing. "Scott sent us up to tell you that dinner will be ready in ten minutes," Noland explained, "By the way, what are you two up to?" he added. "Leave it Noland, it's wrong to interrupt love." Brandon whispered. "What the heck are you on about Brandon?" Noland asked angrily. "We'd better head down to the restaurant and wait." said Brandon without letting on that he knew what TJ and Lucy were doing.

""Holy crap! That was close." exclaimed Lucy. "I know. But they're gone now." All of a sudden Lucy reached out and touched TJ's crotch. "Easy, easy, ow my nuts!" You can pretty much guess what Lucy just did!! Once TJ recovered they headed down to the restaurant and sat at the big table where Scott and the others were sitting. The Frontier Brains and Scott were in deep conversation about the Battle Frontier. "Hey TJ, we were just talking about you!" Scott explained. "So have you told Ash yet?" Spencer asked. "No. I'll tell him tomorrow when the Fortress is done." "That's no problem but do you really want to battle him on your birthday?" asked Tucker who as always was dressed in his gay fairy-thing suit. "Yeah TJ your 20th is a pretty important day." Annabel added. "I'm battling him then and that's that. _Finito! Done! Case Closed! _Could someone pass the garlic bread?"

Author's Notes: Bet u already guessed what Tege has to tell Ash!


	3. The Truth

The following day the Battle Frontier staff (and TJ) went down to the restaurant for breakfast. When the food arrived Scott made an announcement, "As you know the Fortress is almost done and there are just a few finishing touches to be done. And as you also already know, TJ's going to tell Ash just when the Fortress is finished, are we all clear on that?" a multitude of yeses came from around the Frontier Brains table. Suddenly TJ stood up and declared, "I'll tell him today but as I said last night there is no way I'm changing the date. The battle will be this Saturday 10th November. But I will say one thing, I will not disappoint you!" All the Battle Frontier staff started cheering at the last statement.

**Meanwhile at Ash's house:**

Ash was just after waking up. He turned and was shocked to see May lying awake next to him wearing only her underwear. Ash's hormones were telling him to do her there and then but just shook the thought away and got dressed."Hey Ash!" May called, "What?" "Where are you off to without giving me a kiss goodbye? Without any complaints Ash kissed May and left.

There was a lot on his mind. What was he going to do now? Where was he going to go? Why did he feel like having sex with May? And what did TJ mean the other day? He walked down to the pier and looked to the horizon. Suddenly he saw something in the distance, moving at an extraordinary speed and it was heading is his direction! _Holy crap it's going to hit me!! _he thought. However, as it got closer Ash saw that it was a Charizard and on its back, was none other than TJ. When he saw Ash he slowed down and landed. "Flare return. That's enough for now. Thanks girl." TJ said as he called his Charizard back into its Pokéball. "Hey Ash how are you?" TJ asked. "I'm fine and you?" "I'm great. I was just out on my morning run with Flare. Did you hear the news?" "No." "Well Scott told me that the Battle Fortress will be finished soon. I can't flippin' wait!" "Why?" Ash asked. "Well you know me and how I can't wait to battle a worthy opponent!" So how's May on this fine morning?" "She's OK but I really felt like having sex with her last night and just before I left!" "Yeah, I feel like that with Lucy sometimes. Like, just this morning she was going for a shower. Her towel slipped, but I think she just dropped it on purpose, anyways I was standing in the doorway and I felt like doing it. But just before my hormones took over, I just shook the idea away and left." Suddenly TJ's Pokénav rang to the tune of 'Eye of the Tiger'. "Oh. Hi Scott! It is? Ok sure I will! See you later." "What was that about?" Ash asked curiously. "It was Scott. He said that the Fortress is done." "Wow! Want to go check it out?" "Yeah," he began, "but I have something to tell you first. I am the Frontier Brain of the Battle Fortress and I want you to be my first opponent!" TJ announced. "WHAT?????" Ash exclaimed. "You heard Ash! Don't play dumb with me!" TJ hissed. "What I mean is. Why did you lie to me?" asked Ash who was on the verge of tears. "I had to." "Fine then. When is the battle?" "I knew you'd come round!" TJ replied. "I can't resist a good battle! Even you know that!!" "Finally!" TJ said with a smile. 

Authors notes: So what do u tink? Now I will answer sum of the questions that are probably in your heads right now:

1) Yes TJ likes to give his Pokémon nicknames.

2) Yes TJ is a pervert.

3) Yes Brock luvers will see more of him. In the next chapter.

4) Yes the next chapter is the last 1.

Now if u still have more questions that are not answered here u've come to the wrong Authors Notes section! C Ya!


	4. The Battle

Ash was in Professor Oak's ranch training for his upcoming battle. A day had passed since TJ had broken the news and Ash was still amazed. Suddenly Brock arrived. "Hey Ash, I tried to come sooner but there was no available boat. What's the problem?" "It's TJ he's the new Frontier Brain and he wants me to be his first opponent." Ash explained. "Holy crap! When's the battle?" "It's tomorrow at midday sharp." "Double holy crap!" "And he said it's going to be televised." "Triple holy crap!!" "I know Brock it's so weird!" Ash cried "I mean we're friends!" "Don't worry Ash," came a familiar voice, "I know you can do it!" Ash turned around and saw Misty, the Cerulean City Gym Leader and an old crush of his. "Thanks Misty." Ash said as Misty moved closer to try and kiss him. Suddenly May came out of the Lab with her Skitty and saw Misty. "Hey Red what the hell are you doing to my boyfriend?!?" she yelled. _Crap it's May!_ Misty thought. "Piss off May!" "Go back to Cerulean you bitch!" "Go back to Petalburg May and leave me alone!" "Ladies, stop arguing over me!!" "Shut up Ash! Stay out of this!" the two girls said together.

That night, Ash looked up into a window of the Battle Fortress and saw a figure standing in it. "TJ I'm ready for you so bring it!" he shouted these words so loud that it woke Pikachu. "I'm sorry if I woke you Pikachu. Go back to sleep. We've got a big day tomorrow."

Meanwhile TJ looked down into Ash's bedroom window and saw a figure standing in it. "You're going down tomorrow Ash!" "TJ will you just come to bed?" called Lucy. "Ok baby I'm coming."

The following morning Ash got his Pokémon and headed to the Fortress. On his way there he met the Pallet Town Officer Jenny. "Hey Officer what's up?" "Oh nothing much Ash, it's just that there is a chance that Team Rocket might try to steal TJ's Pokémon. Owen is our only way of making sure they don't get here. By the way if they do get here don't panic because once the battle has begun we will have one hundred officers outside the Fortress." Jenny explained. "Thanks Officer Jenny." Ash said and jogged the rest of the distance to the Battle Fortress.

It was five minutes until the battle was due to begin and Ash was in a locker room waiting when suddenly Parker, Brandon's assistant walked in holding a sheet of paper and a P-Pod. "Ash I was wondering, which song here do you like the most?" Parker asked showing Ash the sheet of paper. It was in fact a list of songs, all from Final Fantasies. Ash chose the Prologue which was the song he and Pikachu liked the most.

Parker then told Ash to get ready for the battle and left. A few minutes later Ash heard Parker announce; "Here comes the challenger, from Pallet Town, champion of the Battle Frontier, Ash Ketchum!!!!" The moment his name was announced he walked onto the battlefield and when he did the Final Fantasy Prologue started blaring from hidden speakers in the walls. The crowd started cheering. "And now the man of the hour, the Battle Fortress Frontier Brain, Fortress Warrior TJ!!!!" TJ walked onto the battlefield wearing a suit of silver armour while the song The One Winged Angel blared from the hidden speakers. It was time…

"Each Trainer will use six Pokémon and only the challenger can make substitutions," Parker began, "Now, let the battle begin!!!!!" And with that TJ drew the massive sword which held his Pokéballs. When Ash looked closer he saw the Master Ball in the centre of the pommel and gulped. He also noticed a black ball at the end of the handle but paid no attention to it. "General Pik! Gettim!" "Go Swellow!" "General Pik, use Thunder!!!" "Swellow, Arial Ace!!" Ash's Swellow dashed to TJ's Pikachu at an amazing speed but the Thunder just managed to hit knocking it out. "Nuts. Swellow return. Go Feraligatr! Use Earthquake!!" Ash yelled. His Feraligatr did its little dance, which shook the whole arena, and used Earthquake. "Damn!" TJ muttered as General Pik got knocked out and called it back into its ball. "Go Ash!" cheered May who was on the sidelines dressed as a cheerleader. "Hard luck TJ!" Lucy, who was also on the sidelines dressed as a cheerleader, said comfortingly. "Damnit! Why can't I get a girlfriend?" Brock moaned as he hit his head off the back of a seat. "What is he doing?" Liza asked. "Don't bother asking. He's always like this!" Max replied as he kissed Liza. "D'oh!!" Brock yelled as he smacked his head off of the seat again.

"Flare! Gettim!" TJ roared as he called out his Charizard. "Steel Wing!" "Water Pulse!" Flare dodged the Water Pulse and knocked Ash's Feraligatr off its feet knocking it out. "Yeah TJ you the man show him who's boss!!" Lucy cheered. It's ok Ash you can still win!!" May said. "Shut up you little bitch!" Lucy hissed. "Piss off!!" May replied. Suddenly the two women started to slap each other and very soon it turned into a full out catfight. "You bitch!" "Piss off!" "NO!" Suddenly a police officer came in. "I'm afraid I have bad news. Team Rocket are on their way. Do not panic. If they do make it here however you will be fine because we have exactly two hundred and forty three officers outside. That is all."

Authors notes: Sorry! thought i would be able to finish it dis time!!!


	5. Fortress Frontier

"Ok. Charizard, I choose you!!!!" Ash yelled. "Hey Ash! I have a proposal for you!" TJ shouted down to Ash. "What?" Ash asked as his Charizard appeared out of its Pokéball. "A Charizard dogfight. You sit on the back of yours; I sit on the back of mine." TJ explained. "You're mad!!!" "I know, but if I wasn't this would probably never work!!!" "You got that from Pirates of the Caribbean at Worlds End!!" "Ha, ha, ha! You saw that movie too huh? So how bout it?" "Count me in!!!" Ash said with a smile. The two young men mounted their Charizards while everyone in the audience was baffled. "What's going on?" Misty asked Professor Oak. "I'm afraid to say this Misty but I don't know." Prof. Oak replied. "Ok everybody there has been a change of plans! As both trainers are using Charizard there will be a dogfight!" Parker announced. "Dogfight?" TJ's cousin Lindsay asked Emma. "A dogfight is a battle in the sky." Tate explained. "I know that but why?" "Beats me." Tate replied. "Ready girl?" TJ asked Flare. "Rooaarr!" came Flares roar of approval as she took off. Ash's Charizard also took off and darted towards TJ's. "Flamethrower!" Ash roared. "Fire Blast! But be careful I don't want to hurt Ash!" TJ told Flare as she spat out a massive blast of flame. The two fire attacks clashed in the centre of the arena and created a huge explosion. "What happened?" May, who just finished fighting with Lucy, asked. "I don't know. I can't see with all this smoke!" Lucy replied. "Hey why am I talking to you?" the two girls said at the same time and resumed their fight.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket were on their way to the Fortress. Eleven helicopters were flying over Viridian City with Giovanni's personal one in the centre. Onboard his helicopter the Team Rocket boss was planning out his attack. "If we leave three helicopters to deal with the police, we should be able to get most of our men around them and in the back while the others go down through the ceiling." Giovanni explained. "Sounds good." Owen said. "Tell the Administrator on Helicopter 7 to blow a hole in the roof when we get there." Giovanni ordered. "Yes Boss." Owen replied as he left the room. Owen switched on the commlink and spoke into it. "Hello? Is this Heli7?" "Yes, who is this?" the voice on the other end spoke. "This is Heli0. Cassidy is that you?" "Yes. Is that you Owen?" "Yes. Listen, the Boss wants you to blow a hole in the roof when we get there." "And how in the love of Pokémon theft do you expect me to do that???" Cassidy snarled over the commlink. "Anyway you can. Missiles use a Pokémons attack, crash the helicopter, whatever as long as you do it!!" and with that he switched off the commlink. On Helicopter 7 Cassidy was after explaining the situation to Butch, Jessie, James and Meowth. "We should use missiles!" Butch declared. "I'm with Punch on this one!" agreed Jessie. "It's BUTCH!!!!!" Butch roared. "Nah, I think we should use a Pokémons attack." declared James. "I have a better idea." Cassidy, who was now standing by the door, said. "Whut?" Meowth asked. "This!" Cassidy said as she opened the door and threw Jessie, James, Meowth and Hutch, I mean Butch, out of it. While they were falling they heard Cassidy cackling as she closed the helicopter door. A few seconds later they saw that the roof was approaching… fast! "AAAHHHHH!!!" the four Rockets screamed.

Back inside the Battle Fortress the smoke was beginning to clear. When it finally did everyone saw Ash dismounting his Charizard and TJ lying on the floor with Flare on top of him. "Nuts." TJ muttered as he managed to grab his Pokéball. "Flare, return." TJ said weakly as he called his Charizard back and got up. "Are you Ok?" Ash asked from the other end of the arena. "I'm fine! This armour is virtually indestructible so it will take a hell of a lot more than that to kill me off!!!" TJ said, tapping his breastplate which made a soft clinking sound. "He's OK folks!!!" Parker announced. "Ky! Gettim!" TJ shouted drawing an Ultra Ball from his sword. Ash gulped as he had an idea what Pokémon was coming next. The Ball opened and out of it came Kyogre. "Holy crap!!" said a gob smacked Gary and Tracey at the same time. _Nutsicle!!!_ Ash thought. "Ky use Thunder." TJ said calmly. "Damn!!" Ash muttered as his Charizard got frazzled with a bolt of lightning. Ash swore and recalled his Charizard. "Hitmontop I choose you!!" "Hitmontop? Since when did you get one of those?!??!" TJ asked. Ash just ignored him and his Hitmontop appeared wearing a medallion and holding a boombox. "What's with the stereo?" Henry asked Brock. "It was once part of a gang and it was a break-dancer." Brock explained. Ash's Hitmontop set down the stereo and turned it on. "Use Rapid Spin!!" Hitmontop spun over and hit Ky repeatedly but it was no use. "Hydro Pump!" "Dodge it and use Rolling Jump Kick!!" Hitmontop dodged the torrent of water and kicked Ky into the eye. "ROOAR!!" came the water Pokémon's deafening cry. "Finish it with Thunder Punch!!!" "Nutsicle!" TJ muttered. "Ky return!" "Go Krusher!!" _ Double Nutsicle! _ Ash thought. Suddenly Groudon appeared in the arena. Ash looked over and thought he saw TJ smiling an evil smile. "Fissure." TJ said in that creepy calm way. Suddenly the ground shook knocking out Hitmontop. "Damn!" Ash shouted. "Go Torte…." Ash was unable to finish his sentence because at that moment Jessie, James, Meowth and Butch fell through the ceiling and landed in the centre of the arena. Jessie looked up and saw Groudon next to her. "Ahh!" she screamed as it kicked her into a wall.

Suddenly Team Rocket goons came flocking in by the dozens. Police Chief Jenny got out of her seat and took a radio out of her skirt pocket and spoke into it. A couple of seconds later police officers came into the arena in the same fashion as the Rockets. Suddenly Jenny was grabbed around the throat from behind. She looked around and saw Giovanni who was also pointing a gun at her head. "You will tell your officers to back up or you will die!" Without saying anything Jenny typed Owens number into her Pokénav which was in her other pocket and hit the call button. "Call them off. NOW!!" "Ok." She grabbed her radio off the ground and spoke into it, "Attention all officers. You are not to harm any member of Team Rocket as it will put my life at risk." Suddenly a bullet whizzed past Giovanni's ear. "I told you to call them off!" Giovanni hissed. "I did." "But they are firing at me." Jenny looked down and saw a Rocket agent pointing a gun at her. Suddenly the agent smiled and she realised that it was Owen. "That's it!" Giovanni grunted as he dragged Jenny down to the basement. Owen saw what was going on and followed him.

"Krusher use Fissure!" TJ roared and with that Groudon created another fissure which sent both Police officer and Rocket member flying. "Torterra use Frenzy Plant!" Torterra's Frenzy Plant swatted the Team Rocket men away but there were still a lot of them. "Steelix use Meteor Mash!" Brock yelled. "Gyarados use Hydro Cannon!" Misty shouted. "Blaziken use Blast Burn!!" May cried. "Gardevoir use Psychic!" Max yelled. "Seviper use Toxic!" Lucy yelled. "Regice use Ice Beam!" Brandon roared. "Eevee use Shadow Ball!" Lindsay cried. "Pik'r use Volt Tackle!" Emma shouted. "Machamp use Mega Punch!" Henry yelled. After all the attacks the remaining Rockets fled. "Yeah you better run!!!" Gary mocked. "Shut up Gary you wanker." TJ said.

Meanwhile Owen was just a few steps away from the basement floor when he heard a gunshot and a woman's scream. "Damn it." he muttered. As he ran down the last few steps and drew his gun. He looked around and saw Giovanni in the centre of the room with Jenny lying in front of him, blood coming out of her leg. "Ah Owen thank goodness you're here now you get to see this woman die!" Giovanni looked up and saw the gun pointed at him. "What are you doing? You can't shoot me! I'm your boss! You work for me!" "Giovanni I never worked for you!" Owen said as he removed his hat, shades and shirt to reveal his police uniform. "Either way I doubt you will even be able to do it!!" "Wanna bet?" Owen asked as he shot Giovanni in the leg. "Ahh!" he screamed as he fell to the floor. "Officer Owen Blaze at your service bitch!" Owen said as he produced his badge and a set of handcuffs. He cuffed Giovanni's hands and called out his Rikaou. "Rikaou carry him up." "Rai, kaou!" Raikaou barked. Owen ripped a piece of fabric off the Rocket shirt and wrapped it around Jenny's still bleeding leg. He then picked her up and carried her bridal style up the stairs. "What took you so long?" she asked. "Shut up will you?"

Upstairs the battle was about to resume…

"Torterra I choose you!" "Krusher Gettim!!" "Solarbeam!" TJ roared "Use Solarbeam as well!" Ash yelled. Both beams hit in the middle of the arena but Torterra's was stronger and Krusher got knocked out. "Krusher return." Once more TJ drew his sword but this time he removed the Master Ball. _Super nutsicle!! Now I'm dead!!!_ Ash thought. "Rayquaza! Gettim!! Use Dragon claw!" "Dodge it!" Unfortunately Torterra was too slow and got its ass kicked. "Ready Pikachu?" "Pi-ka-pi-pi-chu!" Pikachu squeaked as it jumped off Ash's shoulder. "Thunder!" "Dragonbreath!" The Dragonbreath blew away most of the Thunder but a small bit of it hit Rayquaza and paralyzed it. "Hyper Beam!" TJ yelled. But Rayquaza couldn't move. "Now's your chance Pikachu! Use Volt Tackle!!" "Pi-pi-pi-pi-pi-pi-pi-pi-pi-pi-kaaa-chuuu!!!!" Pikachu squeaked as it slammed into Rayquaza. Rayquaza crashed into the ground. "He did it!" said a shocked Delia Ketchum, "He really did it!" "The battle's not over yet Mrs. Ketchum!" Greta told her. "Sorry!" Again watching TJ as he drew his sword. He went for the black Pokéball this time. As Ash looked closer he saw that TJ was written on it in red. "Skar I choose you!" Out of this Pokéball came TJ's Blaziken, Skar which got its name from the scar that runs along beside its left eye. "I knew it." Spenser said as he sat back in his seat. "Sky Uppercut!" "Pikachu! Gettim! Use Iron Tail!" Both attacks connected but Skar clearly took the most damage. "Earthquake!" "Pikachu! Jump and use Volt Tackle!" Pikachu darted towards Skar but Skar dodged it. "Blast Burn!!!!!" "Thunder!!" The Blast Burn hit Pikachu but the Thunder missed and hit TJ! However the attack just bounced off. _Ok. Blast Burn is the fire equivalent of Hyper Beam so it has to recharge. Now's my chance! _Ash thought. "Thunder!" "Dodge it!" "Blaz-iken!" "What do you mean you're too weak?" Just then the Thunder hit and knocked Skar stone cold. "Blaziken is unable to battle. The winner is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!" "YEEEEEESSSSSS!!!" Ash whooped. "I can't believe it!! I lost!" "That little runt beat him? That's not possible!" Lucy complained. "Shut up!" May said. "Did I ask you, you little bitch?" "Piss off!" Suddenly Lucy hit May and another fight broke out! "Here Ash." TJ said handing Ash a knife. "Huh? What's with this?" "I got your symbol inserted into it especially for you." "Thanks." "This battle is over! Would all non-VIP guests please leave?

A few minutes later upstairs everyone was enjoying the after party. Suddenly TJ went over to Ash with a knife in his hand. "What do you think of this?" TJ asked. "The knife?" "No. This." TJ said taking a ring off the handle. "Nice. Why are you asking me this?" "I'm going to propose to Lucy." "When?" "Now you assface." "Oh." "Hey Lucy,I have something to ask you." "What?" TJ got down on one knee and produced the knife with the hilt pointed toward Lucy. "Will you marry me?" Lucy was amazed at this and had to pinch herself to see if she was dreaming or not but she got over it and replied, "Yes of course I will!" "I was hoping you were going to say that!" TJ said with an evil little smile on his face.

THE END

**A/N: Sorry I took so long with it! So what do u tink? I will make a sequel called Adventures in Vyenn. It will be in a made up place with made up Pokémon! So until then C U!!**


End file.
